Lord Business
' ' Lord Business (aka President Business) is the main antagonist, and later supporting protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover film, The Lego Movie. He is the cruel president/overlord that wanted to destroy the LEGO world by gluing it together with the Kragle. He is played by Will Ferrell who also played Megamind and The Man Upstairs. Appearance When disguised as President Business, he wears a business suit. As Lord Business, he wears a set of sinister-looking armor over it. The breastplate of the armor is engraved with a necktie-like ornament. He wears a massive horned headgear, of which the horns spit fire, and has extendable mechanical stilts on his legs, which he uses to appear taller. His face resembles that of his voice actor, Will Ferrell. Personality and motivations Lord Business was a stereotypically tyrannical and cruel evil overlord who has no qualms about viciously destroying his enemies and even his own allies if they fail him or cease to be useful to him. He is also a control freak, who detests seeing anything out of place. He cannot stand anything that even slightly deviates from his idea of perfection. Hence, he created walls between each section of the LEGO universe, keeping all the pieces in what he believed to be their rightful places, preventing them from mingling with each other in any way not condoned by his "instructions". When eventually he found this not satisfactory, he elaborated a plan to use the "Kragle" (actually Krazy Glue) to forever seal every piece in place, creating a "perfect", but immobile world. His villainy seems to stem from a certain insecurity. According to him, nobody ever told him he was special. Because of this, he did not believe he had it within himself to create something deviating from the "instructions". Since he publicly poses as President Business, most inhabitants of the land of LEGO have no idea he is evil. He is able to run the world competently and efficiently, though underneath the bright and cheery surface lies a dystopia wherein those who refuse to follow President Business' "instructions" are at risk of being captured by his Super Secret Police and executed. It is later revealed that a boy named Finn based Lord Business off of his strict father, who had a hobby of collecting LEGO, but refused to allow his son to play with them. He, too, had the idea of gluing every piece together in their optimal positions. However, Finn's father (and consequently, Lord Business) both had a change of heart by the end of the movie. The father realized that his obsession was alienating him from his son, who told him that anybody can be special in their own different way and that the fun of LEGO is not just to assemble it as instructed, but to use it to create something new - which is also what Emmet tells Lord Business, making him renounce his villainous ways and cure everyone of the Kragle using water. Abilities and arsenal Lord Business is a mastermind who uses an arsenal of high technology to rule the world. He leads an army of robots armed with laser weaponry. His most advanced minions are the powerful mechanical Micromanagers, built specifically to arrange every piece into its "perfect" position in order to prime them for the Kragle. He also has a henchman named Bad Cop that does whatever he commands. He can also make flames come out of his helmet, which is only seen twice in the film. He also has access to several "artifacts" from the human realm, most notable of which is the "Kragle" (a bottle of Krazy Glue) which fuels his ultimate superweapon and is the linchpin of his entire plan. Other "artifacts" he uses include the "Cloak of Band-Ai'ed" (a dirty Band-Aid), "Sword of Exact Zero" (an X-Acto razor blade), "The Fleece Crested Scepter of Q-Teep" (a Q-tip) used to apply "The Po'lish Remover of Nai'eel" (nail polish remover), "The Orb of Ti'etleist" (a Titleist 1 golf ball), and a penny (unnamed) which he uses as a thrown weapon to decapitate Vitruvius. Lord Business makes his home/headquarters in an impossibly high tower, protected (among other things) by "lasers, sharks, and laser sharks". This is also where he has his "Think Tank", an assembly of subjugated Master Builders forced to come up with ideas for him. Trivia *Lord Business is voiced by Will Ferrell who also voiced Megamind. Gallery Gd.jpg|Lord Business Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Reformed characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Sadistic characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Mastermind Category:Masterminds Category:Leaders Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Idiots Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Universal Threats Category:Evil Creator Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The LEGO Movie characters Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed